


Dress Up

by i_am_destiel_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, costume contest, dean and cas are gods, first fic, i don't know how to tag, moon god!Cas, short fic, sun god!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_destiel_trash/pseuds/i_am_destiel_trash
Summary: Dean and Castiel are getting ready for a costume party, and they turned it into a competition.





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like a month late and no where near halloween but I wrote this for my amazing friend Makenna as a birthday present. It's not nearly as long as I'd like it to be, but I am planning a second part for...sometime in the future. I just don't know when it'll get done, and I didn't wanna make you wait any longer. I love you dude, happy (latelatelatelate) birthday.

“Remind me why we gotta do this again?” 

Dean picked at the moon shaped, glow in the dark, sticker on his cheek, feeling an itch that he was unable to scratch. This outfit was so uncomfortable, so different from his normal getup. For one, the color scheme was, quite literally, the exact opposite from his. Normally, his robes would be of shining white, the material etherealistic. These...well, they could hardly be called robes. A thin sheet of deep blue, itchy polyester wrapped around his body, with silver colored tinsel woven through it. Between the robes, the stickers on his face, and the silver ink-pen he had used to doodle on his skin, he looked like a knockoff version of a certain Moon God.  
“Because Dean! This is a human tradition that I want to participate in!” Castiel called from the other room. 

The two hadn’t seen each other’s costumes yet, Castiel wanted to wait until Halloween night to do the big reveal. The rules they had set for their own personal contest had been simple enough: Only human materials were allowed, best recreation of the other’s traditional apparel won, and no sabotage. The winner was allowed to choose their prize. Then, after they decided who won, they were off to enter a couples costume contest where they would be taking home the first place trophy (according to Castiel). 

Dean was pretty confident in his costume, but he had learned not to underestimate Castiel’s competitiveness. Once, he had nearly caused the tides to flood the earth, just to prove how important his gravity was to life. Still, Dean had worked hard on getting this perfect, or as perfect as it could be with non-divine materials. Sighing, he finished up the final details, adjusting his robes for the hundredth time, and tying his silver gladiator-style sandals (he and Castiel could rarely be found wearing shoes, but a repeated “humans do it, so we do it tonight, Dean!” had gotten him into these), then he sat down to wait for Castiel to finish. 

Castiel had been working on his costume since before he had suggested the idea of a competition to Dean. Gabriel, Herald of Dusk, had been pestering him for the past few decades, trying to drag him along to some Halloween party. Apparently it was one of the biggest underground events for non-human entities. Castiel had always denied, figuring that once they got there, Gabriel would leave him to fend for himself. This year, however, Gabriel had worn him down, and he was actually going to go. And now that Castiel had Dean, he decided it might be an actually good time, so he entered them as a couple in the “Man-kind Material” category, and begged until Dean had agreed (read as: pouted for about thirty seconds, causing Dean to cave).

Castiel’s costume was pretty damn accurate, or, as accurate as it could be when just made from human materials. He was shrouded in white robes made from an altered bedsheet, with a thin rope, spray-painted gold, wrapped around Castiel’s midsection. On his shoulder he had a piece of plastic made to look like a golden, rounded epaulet, and on the top of his head, contrasting with his dark colored hair, sat a fake golden crown, with the likeness of a cartoon sun. Castiel’s costume wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as Dean’s was, purely because of material choice. Dean had, unwisely, chosen polyester, while Castiel had used cotten. However, despite how comfortable he may be now, both would be itching to get back into their own robes once the night was over. Castiel finished the final touches on his costume, and nodded decisively at his reflection in the mirror, before heading towards Dean’s room.

“Are you ready to lose, sunshine?” Castiel asked, striding confidently through the doorway. His steps faltered, only slightly, when he saw how good Dean looked dressed as, well, as him. Dean stood up and smirked, tilting his head slightly in mock innocence. 

“Whatsamatter Moony?” he said, his voice dripping with fake concern. “Now you’ve seen me, you’re not so sure you’ve got this in the bag?” 

This caused Castiel to scoff and cross his arms, his lips settling into a determined line. “You don’t have a chance in hell of winning, Dean. My costume is obviously superior. I’m a perfect imitation of you.” 

Dean just chuckled and shook his head. “Let’s just see what the judges have to say, yeah? Then we can get goin’ to this party.” 

The judges of their personal contest, as if summoned by Dean’s mentioning them, chose that moment to enter the room. First Gabriel, dressed as, a very tacky, Dracula, followed by Samuel: Herald of Dawn, with the costume of some doctor from a human television show, and finally Charlie: lover of Gilda, who was dressed as Dorothy, from wizard of Oz. 

Charlie and Gabriel seemed happy enough to be here, whereas Sam looked as though he wanted to be anywhere else. The only reason he had agreed to this was because of Castiel’s asking, and Dean’s promise of a free flow of alcohol throughout the night. “Let’s just get this done and head to the party,” he sighed, and Charlie smacked his shoulder.

“You guys look great. If we were entering the same contest, I might be a little worried!” She hugged the two gods, then took her seat on the edge of the bed. Samuel and Gabriel followed. Castiel grinned at their friends, while Dean just sent Sam a look. They seemed to be on the same page with this whole “costume party” business, if the constant annoyed sighs were anything to go off of. 

“So….you guys have gotten your looks at our costumes now,” Dean said, trying to move things along, “who’s is better? Mine, obviously, right? Other than my hair, I’m the spitting image of this one here.” He nodded sideways at Castiel. 

“I don’t know about that, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth. “It is close, I have to admit, but I think Cassie has a leg up on you. Or he will, later tonight, anyway.” Gabriel grinned, Castiel stumbled out some form of a comeback, and Charlie started to cackle. Dean shot her a look, although he was holding back laughter of his own.  
“You should have gone as the witch, Char, instead of Dorothy. Would have been a much better fit.” Charlie started to laugh again, and this time, Sam intervened. 

“I think you’re wrong. Dean’s costume is obviously better. Look at it! I mean, no offense Cas, but his just looks more realistic.”

“So that’s one wrong vote, and one vote for me. Charlie, looks like you’re the deciding judge. Choose wisely,” Castiel said, crossing his arms. Dean shoved him hard enough that any normal person would have fallen over, but the other god barely moved before shoving back, harder. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders to prevent falling, and laughed at the growing annoyance on the other’s face. Charlie watched this play out, a grin rising on her face, before raising her hands to grab the attention. 

“I’ve made my decision. It wasn’t actually that hard. The best costume is clearly…Castiel’s. Sorry Dean, but I have to agree with Gabe. Not to say yours isn’t great, but Castiel’s is better. Looks more like the real thing.” Everything she said after Castiel’s name went unheard, however, as Castiel and Gabe started to cheer and Dean started to loudly complain. 

“YES! I told you-”

“HOW IS HIS BETTE-”

“Cassie for the win!” 

“Mine is OBVIOUSLY super-”

“Oh cry me a river!”

“The only reason-”

“I won fair and square and you kn-” 

“GUYS!” Sam shouted over their bickering. All three stopped and turned to look at Sam. “Even though you guys are obviously wrong, and Dean’s is the better costume-” another wave of argument, “-we could stand here arguing for hours. Can we head to the party now?” 

“Jeez Sammy, why are you in such a hurry? Someone you wanna see?” Dean prodded, and Sam just turned away. That was something he’d have to prod at later. 

“Let’s go then. Lead the way, Samsquach.” Gabriel threw an arm over Sam’s shoulder, obviously straining to reach the height. And so, the group filed out of the room, a pouting Dean and a smug Castiel bringing up the rear.


End file.
